


Davey and Johnny Were Sweethearts

by mimssio



Category: Tanakh
Genre: Film Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/pseuds/mimssio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purimgifts second-day fic. An attempt at a film noir-style rewrite of David and Jonathan's first meeting. "It happened, when he had made an end of speaking to Saul, that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul." 1 Samuel, 18:1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davey and Johnny Were Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/gifts).



It was after that business with the giant, name of Goliath. He was a big fellow, I’ll admit, but after he gained an intimate acquaintance with my trusty sling and a smooth rock, he went down hard.

Maybe God was on my side, maybe He just had a grudge against this guy in particular and if I hadn’t been handy there woulda been some kinda “gas leak” explosion. You know the type. Always getting explained away by shadowy agencies full of men in fine linen tunics. And ties.

I got brought up to meet Saul, the man at the top. I strolled on in like it was a sunny Sunday afternoon, only to be brought up short.

By a dame? you ask.

No. By a john. Saul’s son Jonathan, to be precise.

Now, the big man himself didn’t seem anything special, although he stood head and shoulders above average. I’d seen taller, and brought it down. On the other hand, when Saul was done saying his piece, Jonathan finally stepped forward.

The moment I saw him, skin bronzed from days that, by the looks of his hands, had been spent practicing the lute in the sunny courtyard, I knew there wouldn’t be any forgetting him.

It was like I had been stabbed in the soul with a knitting needle. One that then used Johnny’s soul as the other thread. I don’t know what the Fates were playing at that day, but maybe one of them decided she needed a sweater and picked up the first two threads she could find.

Sometimes the world works in funny ways. You start out a morning a private eye and end the day with a case from a dame that’ll change your life. Other times you start out the day a shepherd and before nightfall you’ve killed a giant, become a national hero, and had your soul irrevocably twined together with the son of the head honcho, a guy who isn’t exactly famous for his tolerance.

What’ll happen next I’m not sure, but I know one thing. I love Johnny like my own soul, and that’ll be true ‘til the both of us die.

(image can be viewed [here](http://www.bureauofcommunication.com/sent/26393524))

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please forgive me. I know it's a mess, and it could go so much farther, but the thing is that it's supposed to just be a quick, fun treat for Purim, and I don't think it's too far off the mark in that regard. Also, I'm proud of the title. If you have issues with the title, I don't want to hear them. *I* think it's awesome. :) Happy Purim!


End file.
